Haircut!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Haircut!.png | number = Season 1, Episode 4b | previousepisode = "Asparagus!" | nextepisode = "Grampu Day!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season one. Oobi wakes with a wild patch of hair. He first tries to hide it, then styles it, but nothing seems to satisfy him. Oobi asks Grampu to bring him to the barber, where Oobi gets his very first haircut. — ABC Television (source) Grampu walks into Oobi's room and wakes him up. Oobi stretches and looks at his reflection in the mirror. He notices that he's grown a head full of brown hair. He is too embarrassed to show Uma when he walks downstairs, so he hides it under a flower. Uma doesn't notice Oobi's hair and asks to smell the flower. She then asks to hold it and ends up uncovering Oobi's hair, looking shocked at first. She looks at it for a while and says she thinks it looks nice. Grampu tells him the same, but Oobi isn't convinced. Kako comes over, and Oobi shows him his hair. Kako suggests he puts hair gel in it and style it. First, he styles it up, but Oobi doesn't like it. Then he styles it down, but Oobi still doesn't like it. Oobi decides he'll have to get a haircut, and they call Grampu to take him to get one. They go to the local barbershop, where they see a customer shaking her hair back and forth. This inspires Oobi to do the same thing. The barber asks Oobi what kind of haircut he wants. Oobi is afraid because he's never gotten his hair cut before. Grampu offers to get a haircut first, just to show Oobi how painless it is. This gives Oobi the courage to get a haircut. The barber shows Oobi a few styles to choose from, but Oobi doesn't want any of them. Oobi explains that he wants Grampu's hair, meaning he wants to be bald. The scene cuts to a musical montage of Oobi's haircut. After it's done, Oobi asks Grampu if he is still the same person now that he's lost his hair. Grampu laughs and assures him that he will always be Oobi. In an interview segment, Kako asks the viewers what it's like for them to get a haircut. Later, Oobi is seen in the living room wearing a wig. He gets the idea to play a dancing game and does the "Hair Dance." The three moves are: bounce, shake, and twirl. He accidentally shakes the wig off of his head, and it falls onto Grampu as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Barber (played by Noel MacNeal) *Background puppets (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Noel MacNeal, and Tyler Bunch) Oobi-Haircut-Grampu-waking-Oobi.png|"Morning, Oobi!" Oobi-Haircut-looking-in-the-mirror.png|Oobi sees his reflection Oobi-Haircut-Oobi-wearing-a-flower.png|Hiding the hair from Uma Oobi-Haircut-toaster-reflection.png|Oobi checking out his look Oobi-Haircut-Kako-the-hair-stylist.png|Hair stylist Kako Oobi-Haircut-barbershop.png|At the barbershop Oobi-Haircut-Grampu-gets-a-trim.png|Grampu gets a trim Oobi-Haircut-barber-talking.png|"Oobi! Haircut?" Oobi-Haircut-Oobi-shakes-his-head.png|Oobi doesn't want fancy hair... Oobi-Haircut-Grampu-hair.png|...he just wants "Grampu hair." Oobi-Haircut-Grampu-impressed.png|Grampu watching Oobi-Haircut-trim-close-up.png|Oobi's trim Oobi-Haircut-blow-dryer.png|Getting out the blow dryer Oobi-Haircut-bald-again.png|Bald again Oobi-Haircut-barber-cleaning-up.png|"Next!" Oobi-Haircut-Kako-interview.png|Interview segment Oobi-Haircut-hair-dance.png|Oobi's hair dance Oobi-Haircut-Grampu-with-a-wig.png|The wig falls on Grampu *International air dates: **In Australia, this episode premiered on ABC Kids on February 17, 2005. (source) **In China, it premiered on SMG on May 5, 2005. (source) **In Poland, it premiered on Nickelodeon Poland on August 9, 2009. (source) *A clip from this episode is included as a special feature on the Little Bear DVD "Feel Better Little Bear". *This is the first episode where the hair on Grampu's arm is mentioned. It is also mentioned in "Fishing!" during a song. *The song Kako is singing when he is styling Oobi's hair is "The Barber of Seville", a famous opera by Italian composer Cesare Sterbini. *This is the first episode to include unnamed background characters. A blonde-haired barbershop customer is seen, along with many puppets in photos around the barbershop. **The puppets in the photos are all played by the main cast members. Some of them look very similar to Uma and Kako. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1